Dreams and Nightmares
by forevershipper
Summary: Milah tries to win back Killian by getting rid of the one person that stands in her way: Emma. By haunting Emma in her dreams, Milah vows to stop at nothing until the Savior is dead. (Captain Swan).
1. The Deal

Had this idea in my head for a while..

OUaT and its characters do not belong to me, so please don't sue me.

I just hope I haven't killed these characters too badly….

Read, Fave, Follow, and Review!

* * *

Chapter 1

"Hello, dear."

Milah turned around startled to see an older woman with reddish-brown hair in a blue dress standing behind her, smiling.

"Who are you?" Milah asked.

"My name is Cora," the woman replied, "But that doesn't matter."

"And what are you doing here?" Cora walked closer.

"You poor thing, having been trapped in this abyss for over 300 years. Isn't it nice to finally have some company?" she said grinning. Milah stepped back.

"I don't want your company," she said firmly. "I only desire Killian's. It's all I've ever wanted."

"Oh, Hook? I wouldn't hold my breath if I were you, sweetheart," Cora said laughing. Milah stared at her.

"What do you mean?"

"It seems like the dear captain has found someone else to keep company." Milah balled her fists.

"No, Killian would never do that to me," she hissed. Cora laughed again.

"Love really does make you weak." Milah shook her head._ No_, she thought frantically,_ Killian loves me and only me… he wouldn't...would he?_

"Who?" Milah whispered. Cora smirked and waved her hand. A picture of a blond haired, green eyed woman appeared standing next to her pirate, in what seemed like a jungle. Killian looked very comfortable next to her.

"Her name is Emma Swan. She is the child of Snow White and Prince James," Cora stated. Milah gasped and stepped back.

"No...this is just some sort of trick. None of this is real. It's just the darkness playing tricks on me."

"Oh, I can assure you my dear, this is all very real," Cora said lightly pushing Milah's shoulder to prove her point. Tears threatened at the corners of Milah's eyes. Images of her death flashed before her eyes, her final goodbye to Killian, _"I love you,"_ she said. Had that meant nothing to him?! Milah took a deep breath and looked up at Cora, the image of Emma still in the air.

"Why are you telling me this?" she finally asked.

"My dear," Cora said sympathetically,"I'm here with an offer. I need you to help me live again."

"And how would I do that? I'm still dead."

"I have enough magic for you because I can't use any on myself," Cora explained. Milah said nothing. "But the best part?" Cora continued, "Revenge on the woman who stole your love. Because, well, I hate her too." Milah bared her teeth at the picture of Emma and then looked Cora in the eyes.

"Deal."

* * *

~Reviewing is like declaring Captain Swan is the greatest OTP ever. So declare it!~


	2. It Begins

Still don't own OUaT.

GAH, it's so hard writing for Hook. I don't think I can write all the incredibly flirty awesomeness that comes out of his mouth. *sigh* Please bear with me.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed- you're all so sweet!

Read, fave, follow, and review!

* * *

Chapter 2

It started when they had first reached Neverland, after Hook decided they should rest before their journey to go around the Dark Jungle began. As soon as Emma closed her eyes, she was plunged into darkness.

"Oof," she grunted landing on her butt. She got up seeing nothing but darkness except for a single spotlight fixed on her. Emma walked around carefully, wary of anything that could jump out at her. She stopped when she saw a silhouette of someone, the back facing toward her.

"Hey," she called, "What the hell's going on?" The figure turned around, revealing a woman at least ten years older than her. She had long, wavy brown hair and eyes. What surprised Emma more was she was wearing what looked to be female pirate clothing. Emma immediately thought...Milah.

"You're Milah aren't you?" she said before the woman could talk. She stared at Emma as a fleeting emotion passed through her face before she replied,

"Yes." She turned her back towards Emma, shoulders slumped.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma asked walking closer.

"It's so lonely here. Spending three-hundred years in darkness without anyone to talk to." Emma understood what she was hinting at.

"Um, if I ever see you again- you know in another dream or something, I'd be happy to talk to you…" Emma gave a her small smile as Milah turned around and grabbed her hand.

"You would? Thank you!" The space around them began to shift.

"I think I'm waking up," Emma said. Milah quickly let go of Emma's hand and rubbed them on her thighs. Emma shrugged as everything brightened. "Well...see ya." Milah vanished. Emma groaned and sat up rubbing her eyes, her dream with Milah racing through her mind.

* * *

"Morning, love," Hook said leaning against a tree and smirking as soon as he saw the blonde was up. Emma rolled her eyes.

"How can it be morning? It's always dark here...hey where is everyone?" Emma asked noticing Regina, Mary-Margaret, and David were gone.

"Washing up. I volunteered to keep you company in case any Lost Boys decided to show up." He walked up to Emma sighing, "Tis a shame you woke up right have your parents left." He leaned toward her with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "I was really looking forward to-" be fore he could finish his flirtatious comment, Emma interrupted by placing a hand up, pushing him back.

"Thanks," Emma muttered, not looking at him. Hook furrowed his eyebrows about to ask what the matter was, when Mary Margaret and David came back followed by Regina.

"Emma," Mary Margaret said touching her arm lightly, "Get yourself cleaned up. We'll take care of everything over here." She pointed toward the trees she and the others had came back from. "There's a stream behind those trees." Emma nodded and walked away. When she reached the small stream she splashed the cold water on her face and sighed. Milah was all alone in the darkness, while the man she loved flirted with her. Emma decided it had to stop. She wouldn't let Hook's feelings for her go any further.

* * *

~Reviewing is like Hook proposing to Emma. Let him propose!~


	3. Patience

Still don't own OUaT.

_Italics for Milah's thoughts._

Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love you guys!

* * *

Chapter 3

_Milah bared her teeth at the picture of Emma and then looked Cora in the eyes._

_"Deal."_

"Good," Cora said smiling at Milah. "Now that we have a deal, let's get started, shall we?"Milah nodded. "The first thing that you need to do is gain Emma's trust. That way, the betrayal will be much more painful."

"And how will I do that?" Milah asked. "Are you going to give me back my body?" Cora shook her head.

"By bonding to her in her dreams. You see," Cora explained walking around Milah, "dreams are a very powerful thing. Powerful enough to extend into reality, such as being able to physically hurt someone even though they're asleep." Milah waved her hand.

"But if I can't have my body back, how will I get back to Killian? How will I be able to revive you?" Cora smirked.

"You'll take Emma's body." She laughed at the disgust on Milah's face. "Don't worry, dear, when you take over Emma's soul, her body will transform into your original one." Milah's eyes lit up and she grinned wildly at Cora.

"What are you waiting for? Get on with it."

"Remember," Cora said to Milah before she entered Emma's dream, "get her to trust you."

Milah waited in the dark, and immediately her back straightened when she heard footsteps approach.

"Hey," the voice called, "What the hell's going on?" Milah mashed her teeth together. She was about to face the woman who stole her pirate. _Revenge will be mine_, Milah told herself, but she needed Emma to trust her first. Milah turned around to face the same blond haired, green eyed woman that Cora showed her before. Up close, she looked to be at least ten years younger than she was, but there was nothing special about her. Before Milah could say something, Emma said, "You're Milah aren't you?" A quick flash of anger surged through her face.

"Yes," she answered simply. She turned her back to Emma and slumped her shoulders.

"Hey, you okay?" Emma asked her. _No, but I will be after you die!_

"It's so lonely here. Spending three-hundred years in darkness without anyone to talk to." Milah said instead. She hoped that the message she hinted at got through to Emma.

"Um, if I ever see you again- you know in another dream or something, I'd be happy to talk to you…" She heard Emma say._ At least she's not that stupid. _Milah turned around and forced herself to grab the younger woman's hands. She saw Emma's lips curve into a smile.

"You would? Thank you!" Suddenly everything started moving.

"I think I'm waking up," Emma told her. _About time._ Milah instantly letted go of Emma's hands. She rubbed her own on her legs, feeling that they were somehow tainted, by touching her. As everything began to get get brighter, Milah saw Emma shrug and say, "Well...see ya." Then she vanished.

Milah was sucked back into the darkness, where Cora was waiting for her.

"Well?" Cora asked. "How was it, meeting the Swan girl?" Milah growled and flipped her hair back.

"Killian fell for...for _that?_" Milah sputtered throwing her hands up. "She maybe younger than me, but I exceed her in every way possible! I don't understand it!" She quickly turned to Cora. "I must get back to Killian," she said whispered desperately, "He needs me. I can't and I won't let someone like her take the one thing I love most."

"Patience, Milah dear," Cora soothed. She turned, her dress swishing with her. "All good things to those who wait. And the wait will most certainly be worth it."

* * *

~Reviews are like watching Hook and Emma kiss. There are never enough! So kiss!~


	4. Demon

I still can't write for Hook….And I still don't own OUaT.

Not my best chapter, but leading up to the good ones, I promise!

This chapter was just to introduce Killian's version of events. Sorry about the lack of feeling...

To those who faved and/or followed this story, I love you all!

Please don't forget to review. I wanna hear your thoughts!

* * *

Chapter 4

Killian waited expectantly as Emma sat on a rock with the map that Pan gave her, in her hands.

"My name is Emma Swan."

"I'd wager the solution to Pan's riddle is a bit more complicated that that," Killian said dryly to Emma. He walked around partially hearing all the truths Emma revealed about herself. He walked back when he heard Snow say,

"Don't you think you're...you're leaving some things out?" He saw the princess hesitantly rub her ear. Emma cleared her throat. _Oh, this is going to be good_, Killian thought seeing her squirm.

"I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming….which apparently makes me the product of True Love." Killian looked away, eyebrow raised in disbelief, not noticing that Emma looked in his direction when she had said it. Emma continued talking about how she was sent to StoryBrooke to end the curse. At that point, the Prince jumped up and said,

"Because you're the…," He trailed at the end when his wife got up as well and continued,

"It's okay Emma, you don't need to be embarrassed to say it."

"Say what?" Killian asked confused. He turned toward Regina when she answered,

"The 'S' word." He turned back to Emma when she squared her shoulders and declared,

"I'm the Savior."

Killian leaned forward to see if the map had reacted, unfortunately it didn't. Regina then snatched it out of Emma's hands, deciding it was time to use magic on it. The map began to float and fly away, into the Dark Jungle. Killian sighed. It seemed like they were going to have to venture into it, after spending all that time trying to go around it.

"Well Savior," Regina said coldly behind Emma, "You wanted to be leader, lead."

* * *

Killian's jaw clenched when he saw Peter Pan again. The bloody demon had the nerve to dress up as Henry, and he flinched hearing the hopefulness in Emma's voice as she called out for her son, only to be cut down when Pan revealed himself. Pan then let his boys loose on them. Lucky for him, he got to fight Felix, the most loyal of the Lost Boys. After egging him on about Rufio, Killian let his anger slip out stating that Felix had a far worse fate for him. After they exchanged a couple more blows, Pan whistled signaling the Boys back.

"Remember what I told you," Pan said to Emma, "That map will show you where Henry is, only when you stop denying who you really are. I'll make sure to send Henry your regards." With that, the boys turned and left. Killian turned to Emma, whose back was completely straight and eyes dead ahead. He thought it best to give a reassuring word to her, but Snow beat him to it by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," Snow said softly to her daughter, "It's been a long day. I think it would be best to make camp and keep going tomorrow." The four silently made their beds when they had found a nice spot. As Killian laid down, he turned his head toward Emma, eyes widening when he saw her shoulders were shaking. He hated that he couldn't tell if she was cold or crying, and he hated himself even more for not having the courage to get up and comfort her.

* * *

~I love reviews as much as Emma loves Hook. And that A LOT! so, REVIEW!~


	5. Trust Me

Hey guys!

Thanks to all those who faved and reviewed- you rock!

Don't forget review! Lemme know what you're thinking!

* * *

Chapter 5

Everything hurt. Emma's closed her eyes, no longer caring that tears streamed down from her eyes. Soon her shoulders began to shake, but she still didn't care. Silently crying was something she was used to. Growing up alone, she learned to hide her feelings. Feelings made you a target. Even after Neal had left her, she didn't cry. The only emotions it left her with was anger and confusion. She didn't understand why he sold her out, but she didn't care. If she saw him again, she would kill him. She cried her heart out when Henry was taken from her the moment he was born. And now ten years later, he was taken again, and Neal was dead. She buried her head deeper under the covers and her tears gave way to sleep.

* * *

A familiar feeling went through Emma as she opened her eyes, she was enveloped in darkness. "Milah?" She called out before she realized it. She stepped back as the said woman walked up to her from the dark.

"I knew we would see each other again," Milah said taking one of Emma's hands in both of hers. "You know my name, but I don't know yours." Emma's felt her face warm up.

"Oh, sorry about that, name's Emma," she said. Milah released her hand.

"How is it that you knew I was Milah?" She asked Emma. Emma looked away guilty.

"Hook told me," she answered after a moment. Milah blinked.

"You mean Killian," Milah's voice had a hard edge to it. "And how do you know him?"

Emma rubbed her face just realizing that this was Neal's mother and Hook's lover._ Why do things always have to be this complicated?_ "It's kinda a long story." Emma sat down and Milah copied.

"Well, I have all the time in the world. I'm dead." Milah laughed. "It's okay, you can trust me." Noticing her hesitation. Emma was quiet for a minute and then began from when Henry showed up at her door, the day after her birthday.

Emma left out most of the moments she and Hook shared, mainly the ones where he shamelessly flirted with her.

"Then all this crazy shit happened when my ex-, Neal came back with his fiancee, Tamara. Turns out she was working for Pan with this guy named Greg." Emma took a deep breath. "Tamara shot Neal and he fell through a portal. They took Henry and jumped into another portal. Hook volunteered to take us to Neverland so we could get Henry back." She blinked quickly trying to get rid of the tears that were beginning to form. Milah patted her leg, a bit stiffly.

"That was very nice of Killian," Milah said politely. Emma shifted uncomfortably.

"Yeah..." She sighed. "Hey, thanks for listening," Emma told her. The place began to shake signaling their time together was almost up. Milah reached into her pocket and blew something into Emma's face.

"Hey-what the…?" Emma rubbed her eyes. "What the hell was that?" She got up, angry. Milah followed with a sickeningly sweet smile on her face.

"Now we'll see each other every night. Isn't that wonderful?"

"What…" The last thing Emma saw before she woke up was Milah's sweet smile disappear and her eyes darkened.

* * *

~Reviewing is like giving Hook and Emma their happy ending. Give it to them!~


	6. Moments of Love

I just love making Milah angry!

And I love you guys even more who read, faved, followed or reviewed!

Review letting me know what you're thinking. I wanna know!

* * *

Chapter 6

"Emma's about to go to sleep," Cora informed. The female pirate pursed her lips.

"So what should I do this time?"

"Make her open up to you. Feign ignorance. Ask for her name and how she knows you're Milah. I'm sure she'll be happy to tell you everything."

"But I don't want to hear her life story," Milah scoffed. Cora laughed.

"You will when it involves a certain pirate." Milah growled at her. "Oh, and I have something for you." Cora handed her a small bag. " In here contains Dream Dust. Blow this on Emma. This guarantees that she will always have to sleep and meet you in her dreams." Milah pocketed the bag. "And Milah dear, try not to do anything stupid when Emma talks about Hook. There will be plenty of time to do that later. After all, she will be forced to come back to us night after night. Just make sure she tells you everything. If she does that then we know that we've gained her trust."

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say Emma has some trust issues. She wouldn't talk about her past to just anyone." Cora flapped her hand shooing Milah away. "Go on, Emma will be waiting." Milah gave a slight nod and walked away.

* * *

Once Milah was sucked back to Cora, she cried out in frustration.

"He volunteered?! To go to Neverland to save her child? What the hell was he thinking?!" Cora raised her eyebrow choosing not to say anything about who Henry's father was, instead saying,

"You know, Hook went to Neverland after your death to find a way to kill Rumpelstiltskin?" Milah broke out into a smile, Emma forgotten.

"Really?" Cora nodded.

"Plotted for three hundred years."

"Did he avenge my death?" Milah asked hopeful.

"No, Emma convinced him to give up on it." Milah couldn't believe it.

"What else has she done to him?!" Milah screamed.

"Well my dear, since you asked, let's see shall we?" Cora waved her hand and another picture of Emma and Killian appeared. "Now we can see every little interaction between the captain and savior." Cora turned to Milah. "Are you sure you want to see this?" Milah nodded. "If you insist." The image began to move.

* * *

"I was hoping it'd be you." Killian's eyes sparkled as Emma placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Just get on with it," she grumbled. The scene changed. The two were climbing a beanstalk.

"Most men might find your silence as off-footing." He leaned to look down at Emma, an honest smile on his face. "But I love a challenge." The next scene played out.

Emma had cut her hand and Killian insisted helping. He poured some rum on it and took the scarf around his neck to wrap around her palm. While explaining how to get a compass, he leaned down to bite the end of the scarf and looked up at her as he pulled. Milah's hand clenched seeing how he looked up at her and the way Emma stared back. Emma didn't let her any of this when they met in her dream! She barely heard a word Emma was saying until she was Killian smile widely. "Good point," he said. "Ooh, you are a tough lass." The scene changed.

Killian was about to step onto a trap when Emma grabbed him, her arms wrapped around him. He responded by wrapping his arms around her. "It's about bloody time," he said. He laughed and tried to hug Emma for longer as she tried to untangle herself from him.

"It was a tripwire," she said slightly gasping.

"Well I guess that's an excuse for grabbing me," Killian said pushing her hair back and adjusting the lapels of her jacket, "but next time don't stand on ceremony." The scene changed again.

"Try something new darling, it's called trust."

The next scene Emma was pulling Killian out from under a pile of rocks. "You are bloody brilliant….amazing," he said smiling. He asked to see the compass. Emma showed it to him and pocketed it when killian reached out for it. "Come," he said holding out his good hand. Emma took it, but then quickly chained him to a pillar. Milah reached out to Killian her eyes flashing dangerously to Emma. Cora flicked her eyes to Milah and smiled to herself. "Swan!" The next couple of images, Cora only showed snippets.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you left me chained on the beanstalk."

"You would have done the same," Emma said behind wooden bars. Killian walked up to her, hurt in his eyes.

"Actually, no." Emma looked away guiltily.

"Good form, but not good enough." Killian dropped Emma on her back. "Usually I like to do other more enjoyable activities with a woman on her back, but with my life on the line, you leave me with no choice. Bit of advice, when I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it." Emma's eyes widened.

"Hey, beautiful."

"You have all sorts of sore places I can make you hurt." Killian smiled at that.

"...Or is there another attachment you'd prefer?" Killian said breathless.

"My ribs may be broken," He looked down at his body and back up to Emma, "But everything else is still intact." Milah gasped for air, she was going to be sick.

"You and I we understand each other."

"Quite passionate, Swan."

'I thought you didn't care about anyone else but yourself."

"Maybe I just needed a reminder that I could."

"Actually, I quite fancy you from time to time when you're not yelling at me." The images vanished. Cora turned to Milah whose face was covered in tears. She couldn't stand to see another moment of love the two shared.

"I'm going to kill her," Milah whispered. "The next time I see her I'm going to murder the bitch!"

"Not yet, my dear. Don't you want her to suffer? To cry the way you are?" Cora said softly. Milah looked at her.

"Yes."

"Then this is what we will do…."

* * *

~Reviewing is like David and Hook becoming mates (even though they sort of are). Let them be friends!~


	7. His Savior- Part 1

Lol, I just noticed in the last chapter, Milah was the one who said she couldn't stand to see them "share another moment of love." That means she ships them! I'm brilliant.

Part one leading up to the infamous kiss between Hook and Emma! *squeal*

Love you all who read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed.

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 7

"Just who are you Swan?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Killian paused to look up from the bottle he was holding into Emma's eyes.

"Perhaps I would." When Killian had said that, he meant it. He was truly captivated by the woman and did everything he thought possible to show Emma the kind of man he really was. Instead she had walked away. He took a swig from his bottle again, relishing in the fact that Emma's lips had been there just moments before.

* * *

It was his idea to go to Baelfire's cave to see if he had left some clue as to how he escaped Neverland. As usual, the prince had to show off as he pushed Killian aside to pull open the door of Bae's home. "Ladies first," he said as Emma went in followed by her mother and Regina. He stopped the prince as he was going in. "How much longer do you think you can keep up this charade?" Killian said referring to David being poisoned by Dreamshade. "Don't you think your family deserves to know you're gonna die?"

"Why do you care?" Charming asked angry.

"Why don't you?" Killian retorted. "I told you the truth, you'll never make it off this island alive."

"Then this is between us. And the only thing they need to worry about saving is...Henry." He pushed roughly passed the pirate. Killian stood for a moment pained, with his jaw clenched, and then went in. As he tried to light the torch inside the cave with his hook, David pushed him and easily lit it with a small contraption. _Bloody Hell, mate,_ he thought bitterly. He turned to Emma.

"I didn't know he like to draw," she said looking at the vast assortments of pictures on the walls using a half coconut candle.

"He got that from his mother," Killian replied. It seemed a little awkward so he looked away.

"What's all this?" Emma said, trying to change the subject.

"Just some bowls and stuff Neal fashioned," answered Snow.

"Though I don't know how good a bowl this would make," David said holding up another half coconut. "It's covered in holes."

"Gimme that," Emma said suddenly. Killian watched in interest as Emma placed the half coconut on top of hers. "Look up," she whispered. On the ceiling were hundreds of little dots.

"A star map," he said. "Baelfire spent some time aboard my ship. I taught him how to navigate using stars. What you're looking at is the fruit of my labor." Killian couldn't help but say the last part a little proudly.

"But what is it a map to?" Snow asked. Emma's eyes sparkled.

"Home." She turned to Killian. "Can you read it?" Killian shook his head.

"I also taught him the most important thing about being a pirate: secrecy." Emma pulled the lid off of the coconut and walked away.

"So the only person who can read it is dead."

* * *

"Need a hand, love?" Killian asked Emma as he saw he attempting to push some bedding off a rock.

"Is that supposed to be some kind of joke?" Emma said eyeing him. He chuckled lightly.

"No, I was being quite serious." Together they pushed the mattress to reveal a spot on the wall covered in tallies. "It appears Neal marked his days here trapped on this island." To his surprise, Emma hopped up onto the rock and pointed to the last of the tallies. "What?"

"Neal stopped counting here," she said. "Because he lost hope." Killian looked at her.

"You got that from a bunch of scribbles?" Regina scoffed.

"I got that because that's what I did. Every time I went to a new foster home. Counted days until counting seemed pointless."

"And you think that's what happening to Henry? Hey, we're going to rescue him," David said firmly to her.

"But Henry doesn't know that. We need to send him a message, take a page from Pan and get clever."

"I think we can use the Lost Boys running around to our advantage. Follow me," Snow said. Killian blocked Emma's path. He wanted to make her feel less alone, to know that he was there for her.

"Swan.."

"What? We're wasting time."

"I..uh.." His hand brushed her arm. She looked up at him. "I just wanted to let you know that I do know what it feels like to lose hope..."

"I know what this is," Emma said sighing. He looked at her confused. "This. You. You know trying to... bond with me. So save your breath. I'm not in the mood." She brushed past him. He bit his lip and sighed. He began to walk when David blocked his path.

"Let me give you a bit of advice, Hook. She's never going to like you."

"Is that so?" Killian responded smiling, his defense mechanism.

"How could she? You're nothing but a pirate." David turned and walked away. Killian's smile fell and he stood there frozen.

* * *

Dammit Charming! Act like your name! Why you gotta be so mean to Hook?

~Reviewing is like kissing away Hook's pain. Kiss them!~


	8. His Savior- Part 2

Ohmygosh ohmygosh ohmygosh! Here it is. The kissing scene!

Please don't kill me if it's not up to your standards.

And from Killian's point of view!

That plus a whole lot of Charming Hook bromance!

Enormous amounts of love to all those who read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed!

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

I don't own OUaT!

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Snow's idea was to make a trap to capture the Lost Boys. "If the Lost Boys want to come after us, we need to go after them," she said. Killian stared intently at Emma as he took a drink from his bottle, sitting on a rock. She looked up at him as she braided vines for the trap.

"You really think the the Boys would betray Pan?" Killian asked.

"Yeah thanks for the advice," Snow said quickly. "David we need more vine." The prince nodded and passed by Killian who was still staring at Emma.

"You're coming with me _pirate_," he said roughly.

"And why is that?" He replied annoyed.

"Because we need more rope," Emma answered. He turned to her and bowed, his arms open wide.

"If the lady insists," he said getting up. When they had gone deeper into the jungle he stopped. "What would you like to yell at me about now, _Dave_?" The prince breathed heavily as he reached to grab more vines.

"Stay away from my daughter," he said.

"Well she could take care of herself. She doesn't need your parenting, which is a good thing." Killian tipped his flask and took a drink and followed the prince.

"What does that mean?"

"It means you're going to die in a day or so anyway." David turned to Killian

"If I do die-"

"When," Killian interrupted smiling.

"It will be helping my family. And that's something someone like you can't understand." Killian's smile vanished.

"Bugger off, mate," he growled to the prince. "You think I'm being selfish? I'm risking my life, for all of you every moment I'm here aligned against him."

"Please," David nearly cried out, "You're not here out of any nobility. You're here for Emma!" He walked back, close to Killian. "And let me tell you something else. You're never going to get her. I'll see to that." Killian grinned.

"It's a good thing you're gonna die then." David's face twisted in anger and he grabbed Killian's neck. He threw a punch at Killian who avoided it. He grabbed David as he began to fall. "Mate, mate. Stop. I don't fight invalids." He placed David onto the ground."Mate?" Killian asked worried looking at David whose eyes were closed and breathing was shallow. He grabbed his face and slapped it a couple of times. "Mate?"

Killian took out his flask and poured some of the rum into David's mouth. The prince immediately awoke, sputtering. "Have another drink," Killian said helping David up.

"No, I'm fine," the prince protested.

"No, you're not," Killian said pushing David up against a rock wall. He quickly dropped something onto the floor and covered it with dirt using his foot. "I thought you had days left. Let me see," Killian demanded. The prince pulled up his shirt to reveal a nasty gash that continued to spread. "The Dreamshade has almost reached your heart. You have hours now." He walked away and turned back when David held something in his hands. "What is that?"

"It's a military insignia...Jones," he said when he flipped it to the other side. "You know him?" He tossed the object to Killian.

"Aye. He was my captain and my brother," he replied rubbing it. "We reached this island a long time ago. It was attached to a satchel my brother lost in a duel with must have washed down from Dead Man's Peak from the storm that wrecked the Jolly Roger." He looked down. "I thought it was gone forever." David looked at him.

"What was gone? If you know something that could help us, don't hold back."

"This insignia survived all these years, then perhaps my brother's satchel did as well. And inside that satchel is a sextant that could decode Neal's star map and get us off this island," Killian explained.

"I know how I'm going to spend my last hours," David said, "We're going to find that thing. Ready to be a hero?"

* * *

"A sextant?" Emma said in disbelief, "And you're telling us about this now?"

"How do we know you're not lying?" Regina said, hands on her hips.

"Oh, you don't," Killian replied, "But I'm is the best hope we've had of an exit plan, and don't forget we're going to need one."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Emma asked. Killian looked to David. He walked up to Emma and took the rope from her hands and slung it over his shoulder.

"Emma, you were right. You need to get the message to Henry. Everyday without hope is a day closer to him becoming a lost boy. You're father and I should go." He walked away giving the Prince some privacy to say his last good-byes. "How was it, the goodbyes?" Killian asked after the two had walked for some time. "It looked a bit stormy back there."

"I did what I had to," David said holding his side referring to not telling the others about his condition, "Their last memories of me won't be of a liar." Killian pushed some plants away from his face and walked past him.

"At least you got to say goodbye. Most people don't get that much."

"You lost someone," David said looking at him. "Let me guess, a brother?" When Killian didn't say anything, he continued. "You know I had a brother-a twin. Died before I could meet him."

"Two of you? I can barely stomach one," Killian said. David laughed.

"You would have liked him. He was a thief and a liar."

"Yeah? You would have liked my brother. He could be a stubborn ass. Now wait here," Killian said when they had reached the bottom of Dead Man's Peak. He climbed up and tied the rope to a tree. He was about to throw the rope to pull up David when a voice behind said,

"Don't pull him up yet." Killian turned to see no other than Peter Pan. "I want to talk alone." Killian dropped the rope.

"What do you want?"

"To offer you a deal. Work for me, like the old days," Pan said.

"I don't miss the old days," Killian responded. Pan materialized in front of him.

"What if I were to offer you something very hard to come by? Passage off the island…And how about I sweeten the deal? You can take someone with you...Emma."

"I'm not interested and Emma would never leave her son," Killian said.

"She did once before. And you can be there to pick up the pieces." Killian sighed.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want to see you kill the Prince before the poison does," Pan said from behind him. "I want to see his hook inside his body." He vanished when David came up panting.

"We're you talking to someone?" He asked Killian.

"No. Just talking to myself, a habit from many lonely nights at sea," he lied. They kept walking through a narrow ledge until Killian remembered this was the spot that contained the spring that could cure Dreamshade. He turned for a moment and when he turned back, David brandished a sword at him, leveling it at Killian's neck.

"I heard your little deal with Pan," he said angrily.

"Well then you know I didn't agree. Don't you see? This is what he wanted. To turn against each other," Killian said.

"Well then it worked. Where is the sextant?"

"My brother didn't lose his satchel up here," Killian confessed. "I made that up." David looked confused and lowered his sword.

"What about the insignia?" He asked.

"I dropped it on the path so you'd find it." He rubbed his neck.

"Why?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't come on your own if you knew the truth."

"The truth? You're a liar," David cried throwing a fist. Killian ducked and punched him in the face. David crumbled to the floor and Killian took the water pouch from him.

"Bloody hell," he said pulling up his scarf to cover his nose. He pulled out his sword and began hacking away at the Dreamshade. When he made an opening, Killian gathered some of the spring water and walked back to David. "Mate, wake up," he said slapping the prince. David stirred awake.

"Get off of me," David said pushing Killian back.

"Look," Killian said, "In this canteen is the water that can stop the Dreamshade that will save your life." Davis coughed, and held his side.

"That's why you brought me up here. Because you knew I wouldn't come on my own and I wouldn't leave my family behind." He coughed some more. "Well? Give it to me." David reached out for the water, but Killian held it back.

"There's something you need to know first. Because It's power comes from the island, once you read this water, you can never leave Neverland." David nodded.

"It's a small price to pay for what I get in return." He took the bottle and took a long drink. He laughed and stared at his hand in amazement as the poisonous veins that marked him began to disappear. Killian helped David up. "One question: Why risk your life when you get nothing in return?" Killian leaned toward David.

"Oh, I didn't do it for you mate," he said winking.

* * *

The two made their way back to the the rest of the group.

"Stand down it's us," David said to three women who held out their weapons. He didn't stop until he stood in front of his wife and picked her to kiss her. Killian kept his head down. Regina scrunched her face up in disgust.

"Where's the sextant?" She asked Killian.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first," he replied easily lying.

"Hook," Davis said when he pulled back, "He saved my life." Killian looked at him surprised.

"You sure you want to tell them that mate?"

"We were ambushed by some Lost Boys. Pinned down and outnumbered. But Hook risked his life to save me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." He walked up to Killian. "You're flask please." When Killian had given it to him, David tipped it to him. "I thought he deserved a little credit." Genuinely touched, Killian whispered,

"Thank you." David took a sip and gave it to Snow.

"To Hook," she said happily . Killian waved a hand at her thanks. Snow passed it Emma when Regina declined then rum.

"To Hook," Emma said taking a drink. She walked behind a couple of tall plants as Regina and her parents walked away. Killian let out a breath and look upwards, trying to ignore the foreign feeling that as bubbling up inside of him.

"Did you really save his life?" The blond questioned handing him back his flask. He walked up to her taking it.

"Does that surprise you?" Killian countered.

"Well you and Killian aren't exactly- how do you say it?_ Mates_," Emma said mimicking his accent.

"That doesn't mean I would let your father perish on this island," he replied truthfully. Emma looked him in the eyes.

"Thank you," she said. Killian knew this was his chance.

"Um.." He scratched the back of his ear. "Well, it does seem like gratitude is in order now." He tapped his lips twice, giving her a crazy adorable puppy dog look. Emma smiled.

"Yeah, that's what the thank you was for." Killian stepped closer to her with an eyebrow raised, determined.

"Is that all your father's life is worth to you?" He said leading her on. Emma shook her head slowly.

"Please," she said, "You couldn't handle it." Emma gave Killian the opening he needed.

"Perhaps you're the only who couldn't handle it," he tossed back at her. She stared at him and he stared back, holding his breath not knowing what she would do.

Suddenly she grabbed the lapels of his coat and crushed their lips together. Killian felt a spark against his lips and immediately responded back. He buried his good hand in Emma's golden hair holding her head to make the kiss last longer, as he moaned against her lips. While his hook rested on the small of her back. Killian felt Emma shift back a little, but he captured her lips and pulled her back in. She responded by tilting her head and opening her mouth deepening the kiss. Not wanting to be outdone, Killian tilted his head as well gaining better access to her mouth and slid his tongue in tasting her, and both fought to dominate each other's lips and tongue. Desperation and relief radiated off Emma's lips as she finally stepped back. Her hands were still knotted in his coat. His forehead rested against hers, their noses bumping, and eyes closed, as he tried to catch his breath.

"That was…" his voiced trailed off as he tilted his head slightly, his lips moving closer to hers.

"A one time thing," she finished stepping back. Killian's eyes snapped open. She turned away from him and said breathlessly, "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something." Hurt and confusion clearly etched on his face, Killian managed to respond,

"As you wish." When she had disappeared into the forest, he couldn't help but touch his lips, still burning from Emma's touch. He let out a breath and stopped when the unfamiliar feeling came rising back in him. Only it wasn't so unfamiliar. KIllian realized that by kissing Emma, he had fallen so deeply in love with her to the point where there was absolutely no turning back. Honestly, the thought to himself, that was okay. He was never going to turn back anyway.

* * *

Okay, that was a lot! but seriously people...DAT KISS! And if you haven't seen it yet...GO SEE IT NOW!

Died when I saw it.

Damn, what's Milah going to do when she sees it? Ugh, she's a total SwanFire shipper! Anyway...

~Reviews are...oh gosh I've ran out of things to say...Please review? PLEASE?~


	9. Mastermind

Thanks to "**Snow White Misery**" for pointing out, Milah's not a SwanFire shipper, but probably a Gremma shipper. But who cares what Milah thinks! Anyway…

I don't own OUaT.

You might read a few of the same lines in this chapter because they overlap from both perspectives.

But that kiss was so amazing, that I had to write about it again!

Which means two times the Captain Swan love!

Okay, this chapter wasn't just for the kiss and in fact.. poor Emma.

To those who either read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed, you guys are incredible!

Remember: It takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 9

Emma hated doing it to him. Hook offered her the innermost defenseless parts of himself and she refused it. Milah was waiting for him, and Emma knew it would kill (no pun intended) the older woman if she and Hook went any further than they already had gotten. So Emma chose to walk away, despite whatever feelings she had for the pirate.

The first time she walked away wah when she left him on the beanstalk. Even after he told her truth and risked his life to help her get the compass. She told him "that she couldn't take a chance that she was wrong about him." But it was to cover up the feeling that she was too scared to trust him. She had put her heart out in the open far too many times only to end in the same unbearable pain. First it was Neal then Graham… and both were dead. _Was she cursed? Destined to be alone forever? No..she had Henry, but now he's gone too. Could she live with herself if Hook died because of her?_

The second time was when Hook wanted to know who she was. But he already knew who she was right from the very beginning on that beanstalk. He knew that she had always felt like an orphan, like one of the Lost Boys. It was amazing how much of an "open book" she was to him, when her entire life she tried to hide these feelings from others.

The third time when he tried to sympathize with her. Wanted to let her know that she wasn't alone. And it left a burning feeling in her gut when she considered the possibility that maybe he did know what it felt like to lose hope, and he wanted to make her feel better. But she only pushed him away. _Why did she keep doing that to him?_ Hook made himself vulnerable to her and that was when she struck, knowing it would hurt him. But he didn't give up on her. He stayed by her side and it confused her even more.

As he drank and stared at her, she couldn't help but look back at him. She was thankful when David took Hook with him to gather more vines. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take from his intense gaze. When they returned, Hook came back suddenly talking about a sextant that could help to read Neal's star map.

"And you're telling us about this now?" Emma said in disbelief. _Seriously?_ "Then what are we waiting for?" Hook took the rope from her hands.

"Emma, you were right. You need to get the message to Henry. Everyday without hope is a day closer to him becoming a lost boy. You're father and I should go." He walked away.

"Hook's right," David said walking up to her.

"Uh, you want to split up?" Mary Margaret asked skeptically.

"It's the last thing I want to do, but there's a chance it could get us home." He turned to Emma. "And when you send that message to Henry, add something to it for me." Emma nodded. "Tell him...tell him Grandpa loves him." He unexpectedly leaned forward to hug her.

"Oh, um..okay," Emma stuttered at the sudden action. "Good..luck." David pulled back and held her hands.

"You too." He turned to his wife and Emma walked away to give her parents some privacy. When Mary Margaret returned she sat next to Emma.

"How about you get some rest?" she suggested. "I'll finish making the trap with Regina." She shook her head.

"No...Im-" Emma yawned and then froze. _Where did that come from? I wasn't even tired!_ Mary Margaret laughed.

"It's okay Emma. I'll watch over you." Her mother laid out a blanket and Emma curled up on it. Within seconds she was asleep.

* * *

Emma woke up chained to a wall. She struggled against it, to no avail.

"What the hell's going on?!" she yelled into the darkness. "Milah?!"

"You called?" Milah said stepping out from the shadows a crazy grin on her face.

"What's going on? Why am I chained up?" Emma asked squirming.

"How nice to see you again, Savior," another voice from in the darkness said. Emma immediately stopped moving. _No. She was dead… It can't be!_ Her eyes widened as Cora came into the light. "You see, dear?" she said to Milah. "She has no choice but to come back." _Milah was working with Cora?_

"Milah," Emma said to the female pirate, "Why? I thought-" She was cut off by a sharp slap to her face. Her head slammed to a side from the impact.

"You thought what? That we were_ friends_?" Milah sneered. "You took Killian from me! I hate everything about you! And thanks to Cora, I have seen everything that has happened between you and him." Milah grabbed at Emma's face with a hand, forcing the younger woman to look at her. "'You and I, we understand each other.' Does that ring a bell?" Milah asked quoting the same words she had said to Hook. "Or how about, 'When I jab you with my sword, you'll feel it?'" Now quoting Hook when they had fought on the lake.

"How-?" Milah shook Emma's head violently as she let go of her.

"Me, of course," Cora said smiling. Emma looked on in surprise as Cora waved a hand and a video of her and Hook played. It was when she was about to leave Neal's cave and Hook stopped her, trying to "bond" with her, his eyes looking deep into hers.

"It does certainly seem like the captain is more than infatuated with you," Cora said smirking at Emma. Milah growled.

"No!" Emma said to her. "Milah, it's not like that! I don't like Hook like that because I know you-" Another slap silenced Emma.

"Don't you dare say you have been doing anything for me! If you really want me and Killian to be together, then give me your body." Cora silently stood there watching the drama unfold. Emma looked up at her startled.

"What?"

"You heard me, _Swan_. I've been dead for three hundred years. My body is long gone, but if you surrender your body willingly, I can live again."

"No, I need to find my son," Emma whispered. Milah shrugged.

"I have all the time in the world. And you have no choice but to keep coming back here. But I will take your body sooner or later." She turned to Cora. "Do your worst." Cora smirked and flexed her fingers. A bright white flash hit Emma in her stomach and she cried out. She slumped to the floor as the space began to shake. Emma sighed in relief, knowing she was going to wake up. She closed eyes.

* * *

Emma shifted awake, gasping. She looked around to see Mary Margaret and Regina gone. She stretched and cringed feeling sore. Emma quickly pulled up her shirt to see a large bruise on her stomach-where Cora hit her. Her eyes widened, How was this possible? Right then her mother and Regina came back and Mary Margaret ran up to her.

"I'm sorry, Emma! We caught a Lost Boy, but I couldn't do it…" She spilled to her daughter. Emma held her hands up.

"Back up, what happened?" Regina came up her hands on her hips.

"The princess couldn't do it. We caught a boy but your mother didn't have the heart to interrogate so we let him go." Regina huffed and walked away. Mary Margaret hung her head. Emma put an arm around her.

"It's okay. I probably wouldn't have been able to do it either." Her mother smiled at her. "You have water? I need to wash my mouth." Mary Margaret handed her some and Emma brushed her teeth behind some bushes. When she went back to her mother, Regina had come back. After a while, they heard some rustling in the plants near them and they jumped up. Emma had taken out her cutlass, Mary Margaret her bow, and Regina a fireball.

"Stand down it's us," David said revealing himself, Hook behind him. He went straight to his wife and picked her picked and kissed her. The rest of them turned away.

"Where's the sextant?" Regina asked. Hook looked down.

"I'm afraid Pan got to it first," he said. When the couple broke apart, Mary Margaret looked at David surprised.

"I'm not complaining, but what was that-" She was cut off by David's lips covering her's.

"Okay, I'm complaining," Emma said pushing some hair behind her ear, uncomfortable.

"What I wouldn't give for another sleeping curse," Regina said rolling her eyes.

"Hook. He saved my life," David said and all heads turned to the prince in surprise.

"You sure you want to tell them that mate?" Hook questioned a bit concerned.

"We were ambushed by Lost Boys. Pinned down and outnumbered. But Hook risked his life to save me from getting hit by a poisoned arrow." He walked up to Hook. "You're flask please." Emma looked at the two in surprise. When Killian had given it to him, David tipped it to him. "I thought he deserved a little credit." Hook whispered,

"Thank you." David took a sip and gave it to Snow.

"To Hook," she said happily. Killian waved a hand at her thanks. Snow passed it Emma when Regina declined saying, "I don't do rum".

"To Hook," Emma said taking a drink. She walked behind a couple of tall plants as Regina and her parents walked away. She turned and said, "Did you really save his life?" She held out the flask for him to take back. He took it and responded, "Does that surprise you?" Emma shrugged.

"You and David aren't exactly-How do you say it? _Mates_," she said trying to copy his accent. He looked down while putting the bottle away.

"That doesn't mean I would leave your father to perish on this island." Emma looked at him in the eyes.

"Thank you."

"Um…" Hook scratched at the back of his ear. "Well, it does seem like gratitude is in order now." He tapped his lips twice, and gave her an adorable puppy dog look while smirking.

"Yeah," Emma said smiling back, "That's what the thank you was for." Hook walked closer, an eyebrow raised, still smirking. "Is that all your father's life is worth to you?"

Emma looked at him. "Please," she said shaking her head, "you couldn't handle it." He leaned closer.

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it," Hook challenged. Emma stared at him and he stared back. Her hands shot out grabbing his coat and slammed their lips together. Something about the the way their lips felt against each other as she cradled his head, her fingers deep in his hair felt so..._right_. Hook moaned against her mouth. _No..No! She shouldn't be doing this!_ Emma tried to break the kiss, but Hook put his lips on her's and pulled her back in. She couldn't help but react by tilting her head and opening her mouth feeling his tongue slide in. Their tongues battled to dominate, until Emma finally realized what she was still doing. She finally pushed back, but pulled him forward so that their foreheads and noses were touching. Their gasps mingled together as they tried to catch their breath. Hook was the first to speak.

"That was…" He hesitated, his voice in awe. He tilted his head a little his lips moving closer to her's.

"A one time thing," she completed for him when she had gotten her voice back. She shoved him back and turned away before she could see his expression, most likely hurt. "Don't follow me. Wait five minutes. Go get some firewood or something," Emma heard herself say walking away from him...for the fourth time.

"As you wish," she heard him say and she smiled. When she had gotten far enough away from him she licked her lips. The taste of desperation and passion from Hook's mouth still lingered in hers. Her smile vanished when she remembered her dream. If Milah could really see what they were doing, then the next time she went to sleep, there would be hell to pay.

* * *

Woah. Okay, so what did you think?

Review! Lemme know whatcha thinking!


	10. Author's Note

I'm currently revising all chapters. So if I have not updated in a while then please reread!

Love and thanks,

foreveshipper :D


	11. I'm A Grandma

Hi again! So sorry for posting so late. College is a such a DRAG.

On a happier note, OUaT is back!~

Here's to more Captain Swan moments!

Remember it takes: Hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10

Milah sighed angrily, thinking Emma was lucky to escape after only a hit by Cora. But the witch assured her that then next time Emma came back, she would not be so lucky. Milah turned to Cora. "What is so special about her son? And why did Killian offer to go with her so willingly? Why can't the boy's father go save him?" She shot off each question. Cora thought for a minute.

"Well I guess I've kept it to myself long enough," she said to herself shrugging. _Huh?_ "What are you talking about?" "Do you know who the father of her child is?" Cora asked her. Milah scrunched her face, thinking.

"No... Why, should I know who he is?"

"Yes because he is Baelfire."Milah gasped.

"Wha...Baelfire? My SON Baelfire?" She nearly screeched. Cora nodded. "That can't be...I thought... Emma said his name was Neal..." Cora made a dismissing noise.

"Neal, Baelfire whatever name he goes by nowadays... Its all the same." Milah staggered backwards. _She had a child with my son?!_ Just when she thought her hate for the blonde woman could not run any deeper. _Didn't Emma say he was shot and sent through a portal? My son is hurt and sent to who-knows-where all because of **her**. And Killian so foolishly volunteered to help her...what was it about her that they could not leave alone?!_

"Where is my son? Emma said he was sent through a portal," she asked numbly. Cora nodded.

"Yes, but he's okay now." Milah sighed. "And he's in Neverland. Oh and it seems as though Rumpelstiltskin is there as well..." Her eyes and mouth shot open. _Killian, Bae, and Rumple all WORKING TOGETHER to help that bitch get her "grandson" back?! WHAT?_

"Show me," Milah managed to say through clenched teeth. Cora looked at her and then waved a hand. An image of her former husband appeared. He was sitting on a rock, concentrating. There were black markings on his face that ran through one eye. It changed to show her son also sitting down, but with his hands tied, children around him. "My son! Why do they have my son like that?" Milah asked shocked.

"He must have been caught by the Lost Boys," Cora answered. She quickly changed it showing Killian deep in conversation with a sturdy blond man and a petite woman with very short black hair, while Emma was sitting turned away from them, rubbing her face in her hands. She pointed at the two. "That must be the Prince and Snow White?" Cora curled her lip, but nodded. "Do they know that they are all in the same place?" She shook her head.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling they will find out soon enough, now that the dear captain has informed them that Baelfire is there..."

* * *

Milah's knees buckled and she landed hard on the ground. Her head, the spot where her heart used to be, her body, everything felt like it was on fire. The more and more she learned about Emma, the more harder it became to control the hate and anger that filled her. She ran a trembling hand through her hair. After Cora showed her the pictures, Milah had suggested they kill Emma off immediately so she could be reunited with Bae and Killian. Cora disagreed and said they should wait till after Bae had been rescued. After all, he was being held in Echo Cave and in order to save him they would all have to say their darkest secret... Milah suddenly laughed out loud and Cora turned her head at her, her eyebrow raised. _Yes, tell me your darkest secret Emma_, she thought running her tongue over her teeth. _And I will use it to make your life a nightmare, awake or asleep._ Oh, she couldn't wait for Emma to come back. Milah felt the pain fade away.

* * *

Working on chapter 11, will post later this week.

~Review?~


	12. Revealed

Hi again!

Super sorry for posting so late. I'm be so happy when the semester is over!

Thank you to all those who still have stuck with me!

I don't own OUaT or its characters... So no suing me...please!

Well here comes Neal...

To those who have read, faved, and/or reviewed... You guys are incredible!

Remember it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 11

Neal was..._alive._ As Emma followed Hook and her parents through the path that was supposed to lead them to where he was supposed to be, she still couldn't believe it. How was it possible? She had seen him die. When Mary Margaret informed her that he was on the using island after David and Hook tried lying to her, Emma immediately looked at Hook, his eyes telling her that her mother was not lying. _God, could things get any more messed up? And having to find out right after..._

"I kissed Hook," Emma whispered to her mother suddenly as they were walking.

"What...why?" Her mother asked surprised. The blonde shrugged.

"I don't know. It's been a while, I was feeling good..." She shrugged again. Mary Margaret turning her head back at her.

"It's okay, I'm sure Neal will understand," she replied. Emma stared at her but kept silent.

They kept walking, but were short one after Regina had made her decision clear, leaving the group, disgusted at the savior for wanting to save Neal before Henry. But Emma had to know if it was true or not, to see if the father of her son was still alive. The pit in her stomach began to grow as she hoped to herself that she was going to be disappointed, that Neal was still dead. Emma looked up as everyone else stopped walking. Hook turned to the rest of them.

"We should rest for the night," he told them. "We'll need our strength if Neal really is at Echo Cave." Emma tilted her head.

"Why? I mean all we have to do is go in and get him out. Simple." Hook looked at her.

"Actually it's anything but simple, Swan," he said. "Echo Cave is a prison all on its own. If you wish to retrieve anything from it, you must tell a secret."

"A secret? That's it?" Snow asked puzzled. The pirate nodded.

"You heard the saying, 'the deeper the lie the louder it will echo.' The cave derives its name from this, hence why you have to tell a truth...a secret. And you can't say just any secret...you must say your darkest. One that you would never admit to anyone." Emma rolled her eyes. _Really?_

"So what? After we spill our guts, how will this free Neal if he really is in there?" Hook sighed.

"Don't kill the messenger, love," he said shrugging. He then eyed the whole group. "This is what Pan wants. To use our secrets against us, if we are willing to save Neal. But since we are, it would be wise to rest and think about what we we'll reveal."

They silently made their beds not looking at one another. After seeing everyone else had curled up in their blankets, Emma took a deep breath and laid her head down onto her pillow. Seconds later she was asleep.

* * *

Emma screamed, her eyes closed tight as a burst of pain exploded from her side. She blinked rapidly against the tears, her eyes adjusting up to see Cora and Milah grinning at her from a far. Noticing that she wasn't tied, Emma pushed herself to stand up, furious. She growled and ran reaching out to grab Milah's neck, but was flung back, hitting a wall. The wind was knocked out of her and ropes appeared pinning her to it. She breathed heavily trying to catch her breath. The other two women walked up to her and Milah's fist slammed into her jaw. Emma could already feel a bruise begin to form.

"How dare you have a child with my son!" She hissed and pulled at her hair. "Now you want to steal my lover?" Emma looked at her in the face.

"What can I say?" She whispered smirking. "I can't help it if I'm irresistible." _Damn that Hook. He's rubbing off on me._ Milah slapped her on the side already bruised from her punch. Emma gasped at the pain and spat out the blood in her mouth.

"What have I done to you?" Milah yelled at Emma. "That you have to take everything I care about away from me?!" Emma's eyes widened at her question and she shook her head.

"It just happened to end up this way," Emma replied looking down. Milah grabbed the front of her shirt, forcing Emma to look at her, their faces inches apart.

"But it _doesn't_ have to end like this. You can still give me your body to make up for what you have done," Milah said.

"No," Emma refused flatly.

Milah gritted her teeth and Cora came forward. "Milah," she warned, "Do not forget about what we said." The female pirate reluctantly let go of Emma's shirt and stepped back. Emma struggled against the ropes, I have to wake up to save Henry and Neal! She took a deep breath and felt something stir within her, hoping it was her magic. Unfortunately, Cora also noticed.

"Sorry, dear," she laughed. "Your magic is useless in this darkness." _What?_ She looked up at Regina's mother. "There is nothing but death and despair here, any light that manages to find its way in, is destroyed...just like your True Love magic." She giggled like a little girl. Milah turned to the witch surprised.

"True love magic?" She echoed. Cora rolled her eyes.

"A perk for being the product of True Love and all that disgustingly romantic stuff," Cora answered shuddering. Milah's eyes blazed and she punched Emma in the stomach.

"Perfect little world you got there, huh, Swan?" She whispered in Emma's ear as she gasped for air. "A princess, product of True Love, with fairy tale loving parents, and men bowing down at your feet willing to do whatever you want them to." Emma blinked back tears thinking, _she couldn't have been more further from the truth._ Everything began to shake making the three look up a their surroundings. Milah grabbed Emma's arm, her nails digging into flesh. "This isn't over yet." They vanished.

* * *

Emma opened her eyes. She got up and stumbled, clutching her side. Pulling up her shirt, she saw another large bruise on her pale skin next to the other one she had from her last dream. She hissed at the pain and then pressed a hand to her face, slightly swollen from the punch. Milah wasn't messing around and Emma knew it was time to tell everyone all about it. She couldn't afford another distraction to get in the way of rescuing her son.

"Emma!" She turned to see her mother coming up to her. "What happened to your face?" She turned away trying to hide the mark. She opened her mouth but the shut it. She wasn't prepared, Mary Margaret had found out too fast.

"I... hit myself," Emma finally answered lamely. Mary Margaret narrowed her eyes knowing that she was lying.

"Look, it's no big deal. I'm fine." Emma dismissed and she walked away from her mother.

When they were ready, the four silently walked into the cave. Inside they was on the other side a lone pillar of stone with a wooden cage on top. They stared at in shock. "Emma?!" The voice inside the cage called. Emma stepped back.

"Neal," she whispered. Her stomach clenched, it's really him.

"How do we get there?" David asked.

"I told you, you need to tell a secret," Hook said looking at his boots. Emma rolled her eyes, frustrated. At herself, Neal, and this whole damn island.

"So what? Then we'll magically sprout wings and fly over there?" she said sarcastically.

"I don't know the particulars. Only what I've been told," Hook said almost angrily. Mary Margaret looked down at the bottomless pit.

"How do we know if it will really work?" she asked voicing the question in everyone's mind. The pirate also turned to look at the darkness below them.

"Only one way to find out." He turned to the group saying, "I kissed Emma." Emma's eyes widened for a second, but she replaced it with a sigh. She could hear her father's angry tone in the background. She couldn't deal with this-what he might say, not now, not when Neal was right there! Not when Henry's life was in danger!

"It was only a kiss. How is that your darkest secret?" She tried to say in her most nonchalant voice, hoping it would end the conversation.

"It's what the kiss exposed," Hook continued as he looked up at her. Emma stared back surprised, her heartbeat quickened. Suddenly she didn't want to hear anymore, afraid of what he was going to say, yet she was for some reason, hopeful. "I never thought I would be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah." He refused to meet her eyes. "To believe I could find someone else, that is until I met you." His confession was met with silence, but the only thing Emma could hear was how loud her heart was beating. Then the ground shook. The four turned to see from the lone pillar, part of a bridge shot out, but only one third of the way. When they had recovered, Emma looked at Hook, who avoided her gaze. Despite what just happened, she realized that now was the perfect time to tell everyone about Milah and her dreams. She walked up to him, seeing he looked nervous.

"Hook, I-" She was interrupted when her mother began to speak.

"I want to have another baby," Mary Margaret said clearly. Emma stepped back from Hook and took a deep breath. She knew her Mary Margaret deserved another chance after she had lost the one with her, but it felt as if even though they had reunited after being twenty-eight years apart, she still wasn't good enough for her mother. The ground shook again after the princess had said her secret, and another part of the bridge appeared.

"And I know that you would be a wonderful mother," David said to his wife, "But it can't happen with me." He gazed sadly at Mary Margaret who looked at him confused, "I was hit with Dreamshade. We lied about the sextant so Hook could cure me. But it came at a price. I can't leave Neverland." With those words, the ground shook one last time and the bridge connected to where they were. Emma slowly began to walk across the bridge, but couldn't help looking back. She saw the pain on each one of their faces, revealing what they never would, her gaze lingering on Hook's. _He loved her._ She quickly turned around and ran across to the cage to Neal. Neal...who was alive. She took out her sword and brought it down, hitting the cage over and over again. All her feelings threatening to come out. _Her father couldn't leave the island, her mother wanted to replace her, and Hook loved her! The damn pirate loved her. And she-_

"You know that's not how it works Emma," Neal said gripping the bars. Emma slumped down to the floor, her face inches away from Neal's. There was no turning back now. "When I saw you again, I realized that I loved you and I always would." Nothing happened. Neal stared at Emma.

"But that's not your secret, is it?" She felt the tears on the back of her eyes as she shook her head.

"My secret is that, I was hoping you were dead. So I didn't have to go through all that pain of losing you again." The bars you the cage magically disappeared and Neal came forward to hug her. After a moment, she pushed back and attempted a smile at him, but it felt so fake. He helped her up and they made their way across the bridge. No one said anything as they walked out the cave.

It wasn't until much later, Emma realized she never told them about Milah.

* * *

Oh, my poor Hook! His confession brought tears to mt eyes! But I'm pretty sure Captain Swan will be the endgame! *fingers crossed*

~Reviewing is like helping Emma finally realizing that she loves that pirate. Help her!~


	13. Fight for You

New chapter! Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me! Love you guys! I have big plans for the chapters coming up. So stayed tuned. Plus I still don't own OUaT or its characters. If I did Emma and Hook would have been married by now :)

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read,and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 12

"I'll never stop fighting for you. Never."

Killian looked down to the floor in disappointment when he heard Bae say those words to Emma. It was hard enough getting Emma to trust him up till this point, and now the father of her child was out to win her back and he wasn't sure if he had a chance. But he was a pirate and he'd be damned if he didn't try. Bae was going to fight for her and Killian had come too far with Emma to give up now. He was going to fight for her as well. And he couldn't help but think about what she was going to say to him in the cave. _ "Hook I-" _She what? She felt the same as he did? Or did her heart still beat steady for Baelfire?

He half listened to Emma talk with the others about how to get off the island. Killian knew the only way off the island was if Pan allowed you to. And he was bloody sure that wasn't going to happen. He turned around as he heard the blonde saying disbelief,

"Capture Pan's shadow? That's your plan? But we never even got within ten feet of Pan unless he wanted us to." Killian walked up to the group.

"But Pan's shadow is rarely with him. It's an entity all on its own and can carry out Pan's will from miles away," he informed the group. The prince placed his hands on his hips.

"So what does that mean for us?"

"It means we can can capture the shadow without having to go anywhere near Pan," Bealfire said standing up. Emma stood up as well and turned to Baelfire.

"Okay then. You and me are on shadow duty."

"As am I," Killian quickly said and the two looked at him. "The trek won't be easy and you could use another veteran of the island." It wasn't the whole truth, but it wasn't a lie either. Like hell he was going to leave Emma alone with Bae!

Baelfire gave a slight smile at him. "Thanks, man." He smiled tightly back, _I'm not doing it __for you, mate. _David nodded.

"Okay, I'll let Tink know." Emma ran a hand through her hair.

"We'll get the shadow and meet back at Tink's." She walked to talk to her mother and the prince went to get the fairy, leaving Killian alone with Bae. He took one of the lanterns they had prepared and looked at the young man in front of him whom he hasn't seen since he was a child.

"Its good to see you again, Bae," he said. Baelfire scratched the back of neck.

"Yeah, and it was nice of you to offer your ship to get Emma and the others here." Kilian nodded. There was no point in small talk so they stood silent until Emma had come back.

"Where to?" She asked Bae. He stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"We need to go to my cave. I have to get something there."

"Okay then." They started to walk.

* * *

When they had reached the cave, Baelfire started looking through his things.

"We're not going to find the shadow in here," Killian said.

"No...I'm looking for a coconut. It's half candle and the other-"

"Yeah, your star map! I hid it. I'll go get it," Emma hurried away. The pirate sighed and put the lantern down on the table. Baelfire hadn't said anything yet about him and Emma and it was bugging him.

"I want to thank you for being so understanding," he finally said. Bae didn't look at him, continuing to poke through his old stuff.

"About what?" Killian stared at the younger man.

"About Emma and me." This time Bae looked up at him, frowning.

"Emma and you?" He looked genuinely confused.

"Our _dalliance_." When Bae said nothing, he realized felling somewhat crestfallen, that Emma said nothing to Bae about their kiss. He cleared his throat. "You don't know do you? Well...this is awkward. Emma and I shared a kiss. My apologies, mate, I assumed she had told you." Bae looked away.

"It must have slipped her mind. We're a bit busy trying to save our _son_." He looked up at the captain emphasizing 'son'. Killian's eyes turned hard, but he said,

"Of course." They stared icily at each other until Emma had returned.

"Everything alright?" She asked seeing the two. Bae was the first to look away.

"Yeah." He saw her eyes flick between the two as if she didn't believe him, but said,

"Here's your star map." Baelfire took it from her.

"It's not a star map. I'm going to use it to catch the shadow." Killian raised an eyebrow.

"A coconut? Are you daft?" Bae looked at him, somewhat annoyed.

"You came to Neverland on a pirate ship through a portal, but you draw the line on a magic coconut?"

_When you put it like that..._"Fair enough."

"So, where to next?" Emma asked. Bae still looked at him as he answered,

"Dark Hollow." Killian stared back, eyes wide.

"Really? Why can't it be called Rainbow Cove or Sunshine Valley?" The blonde huffed. "What is this place anyway?" Killian felt pleased that Emma was asking him instead of Bae.

"Just like it sounds, Dark Hollow is the the darkest spot on the island. Whatever light makes it way there gets snuffed out by the shadows that call it home. Even I have managed to avoid it."

"Well, time to break tradition. Dark Hollow it is." As she walked out the cave, he couldn't help but smile, _tough lass_. Bae walked after her after her and Killian picked up his lantern and followed them out.

* * *

The trio walked through the dense forest to Dark Hollow, none of them talking. It seemed as though they each had something on their minds. On killian's surprisingly, was not entirely on the pretty blonde in front of him, but equally on the father of her child. He knew he had no right to hurt Bae anymore than he already did after what had happened with his mother, but he so desperately tried to make it up when he was in his care. _"I can change for you, Bae." _He never thought he'd say those words for anyone,that he would stay a pirate forever after his brother's death, but for that young boy who turned out to be Milah's son, he would. The boy had been furious when he found out who Killian really was, and he felt his heart break a second time as Bae, the boy he loved as if he would his own son, was dragged off to Neverland.

That's when he vowed to himself that he would never open his heart again, that if he did, it would only end in pain. He was tired of feeling pain, so he filled his heart with vengeance, and for three hundred years he thought he was satisfied. Later, partnering up with Cora, he would finally avenge his dear Milah and it would be his happy ending. It was what he thought until he stumbled upon one Emma Swan who changed all that and convinced him that it wasn't worth it. The golden haired beauty who sharp tongue and wit bested him, whom he found he couldn't tell a lie to, and he could only gaze in awe at her fiery bravery and passion. And accomplishing what no other woman could do, she resisted him. Being the pirate that he was, it only made him want to have her even more.

And he also found that she was an open book to him. Emma had been the one to find him under the dead bodies and when Killian looked at her for the very first time, he saw something else he didn't think was possible, he saw himself. Beneath that _very_ tough exterior of hers was a lost girl, an orphan who had been hurt too many times. Who closed off her heart, like him, to keep out the pain. They had both lost loved ones and love was all to rare in their lives. It wasn't until she had said those words to him that he understood why he couldn't stay away from her. _"You and I. We understand each other." _ He realized that he and Emma were like kindred spirits, made for each other, both broken but when put together made one bloody hell of a team, proven when they went against the giant in the beanstalk. As much as he loved Milah, Emma was somethig else, something _more_.

Maybe he loved her from the very moment they met and he just didn't know it till he kissed her, but the heart works on mysterious ways and all he knew was that Emma had pushed past the darkness in him and claimed it. His heart he thought had gone with Milah, was in the palm of Emma's hand and he could only hope that she would cherish it and give hers to him in return. And if he was going to go up against Bae, then he would fight fairly because even after all this time, Killian still loved that little boy, even if he was all grown up. And plus, it would be bad form if he didn't.

* * *

They stopped when Baelfire sighed and said, "We'll have to cut our way through." Emma unsheathed the cutlass from her back, barely missing Killian's face. _Well, damn._

"Here use this," she offered. Bae stared at it in surprise.

"My cutlass. Did you find it in the cave?" He asked her.

"No, actually Hook gave it to me." Baelfire looked at him.

"Since when are you sentimental?" It was the same question Emma had asked him when Killian first gave it to Emma. Even after being ten years apart, Bae and Emma still thought alike and it made him feel a little...envious?

"I'm not," he said. "I just thought Emma would wish to have something to remember you by." This explanation was far from the one he had given to Emma, but it satisfied Bae.

"Oh. Thanks, she's got me now." Baelfire sliced away at the plants going deeper into the forest. Killian began to follow, but the blonde held him back.

"Woah, what was that about?" He exhaled loudly.

"I assumed that he had heard my secret...And I also assumed that you told him of our shared moment."

"And why would you assume that?"

"Because I was hoping that it meant something." Killian looked into her eyes waiting for what she would say next.

"What meant something was that you told us Neal was alive." He felt his chest tighten, but she continued. "Thank you. I figured you could have kept Pan's information to yourself." If he was still the same Captain Hook from three hundred years ago, he would have. But Killian Jones wouldn't and he found himself acting more and more like the old Killian Jones when he was with Emma, despite that she still called him by his moniker.

"And why would I have done that?" Emma shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe Pan offered you a deal, why else would he?"

"It was a test, to see if I would leave an old friend to die. Even if that old friend happens to be vying for the same women I am." She could tell he wasn't lying.

"And you chose to you friend," she said looking at him mildly surprised. _ No Emma, I chose your happiness._

"Does that surprise you?" Emma raised an eyebrow.

"You are a pirate." He looked down and smiled sadly.

"Yeah, that I am." He looked back up and stepped forward, glad that she didn't step back, and still looked at him. "But I also believe in good form. And when I win you heart Emma, and I **will** win it, it will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me." His blue eyes searched her green ones, and he noticed that she was breathing a little quicker. If his words alone could do that, then maybe there was hope for him after all. She gave him a half smile.

"This is not a contest Hook." Then again, sometimes Emma could be infuriatingly dense.

"Isn't it? You're going to have to choose, Emma, you realize that? Because neither one of us is going to give up," he said stating the obvious. She shifted uncomfortably.

"The only thing I have to choose is the best way to get my son back."

"And you will," he assured her. Doubt filled her eyes.

"You really think so?" _Aye, that I do._

"I have yet to see you fail. And when you do succeed..." He smirked at all the possibilities that came to mind, "That's when the fun begins."

"Guys!" Bae's voice drew them out of their close conversation, forcing Killian to step back his smirk gone, and Emma slowly turned her head toward him. "I think I found it." Bae returned the sword back to Emma and walked in, Emma giving him a quick glance, followed after him. Killian stood alone for a minute, gathering his thoughts after what had happened.

He had no intention of backing down against Bae for Emma's heart because of the three little words he almost spilled out to her at the cave in front of her family and Bae, that he was fighting the urge to say to her now. _I love you._ He couldn't remember the last time he had said those words to anyone. It was amusing, the stiuation he was in now reminded him of when the Crocodile had come aboard his ship to get his wife back, but this time he was up against the crocodile's son. Those words he had said to Rumpelstiltskin all those years ago, came back making him even more determined to fight for Emma's heart.

_"A man willing to fight for what he wants, deserves what he gets."_

* * *

Review?~


	14. Henry

Another chapter... Woo Hoo! Thanks for sticking with me! Much love!

I totally understand you guys! Why won't Emma say anything about Milah?! Remember she did try to back in the cave to Hook.

But then again, we are talking about Emma, and I have feeling that she would try and take care of her problems on her own.

And I haven't forgotten about Milah's side of the story. That's for next chapter!

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 13

Emma took a deep breath to calm her frantic heartbeat as she followed Neal into Dark Hollow. _Why the hell was Hook doing this now?_ It was hard enough that she had to rescue Henry from a teenage psycho also known as Peter Pan, that Hook's former lover was out to get her, and now she was stuck in the middle of what had now become a love triangle! First his confession and now declaring his intention of winning of heart would have made any other girl melt, but then again Emma wasn't just any girl. She would deal with all the shit involving Hook, Neal, and Milah_ after_ she had saved her son.

When they had gone deep enough the light in her lantern blew out and she turned to see the same happened to Hook's. Thankfully, the place emitted its own eerie glow making things visable. Neal took out the coconut. "So what do we do? Just wait for Pan's shadow to show up?" She asked him.

"Yeah," he replied opening it up. "Light the candle and the shadow's drawn to it." Neal placed the coconut onto a fallen tree. "When it gets close enough to the flame, I'll put the lid on it, trapping it inside this bad boy." The wind began to pick up and she shivered.

"Sounds like a wonderful plan, except our lanterns went out," Emma heard the pirate say, "How the devil are we going to ignite the bloody thing?" Neal pulled the lid off a lighter.

"Welcome to the twenty first century." She walked around waiting for Neal to light it up. After a couple of moments she asked,

"How's it going over there guys?" She saw Neal struggling with the lighter.

"Almost there..." Hook walked up to him offering a hand.

"Let me help." Neal shrugged him away.

"No, I got this." He attempted to light it again.

"I only got one hand and I could do better than that," Hook scoffed. The two began to bicker and Emma resisted the urge to roll her eyes watching their antics.

"Really? You're doing this now?" She asked them in disbelief.

"You heard the lady. Are we going to keep arguing or get the candle lit?" Hook took the lighter from Neal and tried to get the flame to come out. Neal laughed.

"Harder than it looks, huh pal?" He snatched it back from Hook and then the two wrestled to claim it, with the lighter eventually being flung backwards out of their hands, landing several feet away. Emma couldn't believe it. _What they hell were doing?_

"We don't have time for this you guys." Neal and Hook turned looking for it. And a blast of wind made her look up, her stomach twisting when she saw the dark floating silhouette of a boy. "We really don't have time for this! Is that Pan's shadow?!" She yelled above the howling wind, pulling out her cutlass.

"Yeah!" Neal shouted back. And then she saw there were three shadows. They plunged down to attack them and Emma waved her sword frantically hoping to hit one of them. Hook cried out as one of the shadows lifted him up and pinned him to a tree trying to take his shadow. Emma's eyes widened and her vision became a little blurry.

"Hook!" She yelled out in horror and quickly dove under a fallen tree.

"Emma!" She heard Neal call out her name behind her and she could only guess that the shadows had gotten to him as well. They screamed for her to leave, but she couldn't. She blinked the..._tears?_ out of her eyes and concentrated on the candle. She had to get it lit and the only option left was magic. But let's face it, she sucked at it. The last time she had tried with Regina, the evil queen shook her in pity when she had failed to light the campfire. _"Stop thinking!"_ Gold's voice suddenly yelled at her, _"Conjuring magic is not an intellectual endeavor. It's an emotion. You must ask yourself, 'why am I doing this? Who am I protecting?' Feel it."_ His words slammed in to her. Emma closed her eyes and held her hand above the candle and her surroundings vanished.

_Neal._ She wanted to protect the father of her son because even after everything he did, she couldn't deny the fact that she still loved him.

_Hook._ She wanted to protect the only man who had ever broken through her walls. Throughout this journey she had come to realize she had true feelings for the pirate, although what kind of feelings they were, she had still yet to find out. And she intended to.

Emma waved her hand and the candle lit up. She opened her eyes to see Pan's shadow being sucked in and she quickly clamped on the lid of the coconut. Hook and Neal's bodies landed with a thud as they were released from the trees.

"Regina's been teaching you magic?" Neal asked getting up, and Emma swore she heard a hint of disgust in his voice.

"Yeah…I guess she has..." Her breathing still a little erratic from the magic. She looked up as Hook got to his feet, clutching his side. And then she was mad. She jumped to her feet, grabbed her lantern and quickly walked out of Dark Hollow, leaving the two men scrambling to catch up.

"Look Emma, I'm sorry, I messed up," Neal said breathlessly behind her. She whipped around, her eyes blazing at the two.

"Yes you did. You both did. We almost lost our chance at capturing the shadow because you two were fighting over a lighter!"

"It wasn't the fighter we were fighting over, love," Hook said plainly. S_o much for waiting to deal with this after Henry's rescue. _She sighed.

"If I had to choose someone," and she found herself looking at Hook, "I choose Henry. He's the only love I have room for in my life." She walked away letting them digest her words.

* * *

"Where. Is. Pan?" Emma glared at Felix, the loyalest of the Lost Boys and the one who would probably know where was Pan was.

"Not. Telling," he mimicked her serious tone, glaring back. Her shoulders slumped, _what was the use?_ She was stupid to think he would help her find Pan, Felix practically worshipped the boy. So much had happened and Emma was so frustrated that she wanted to cry. She had finally caught up to Henry only to lose him again. Henry had given up his heart to Pan because he wanted to save magic, because he wanted he a _hero_ and she couldn't have been more proud of him. And it was heartbreaking that it was all a lie. Pan wanted to save himself, not magic. She bit her lip and walked backwards, quickly turning around nearly running away from the group. She needed to be alone right now.

"Emma!" She slowed down and turned back to see Mary Margaret behind her. She couldn't keep the tears back and buried her face in her mother's shoulder. Mary Margaret rubbed Emma's back trying to soothe her daughter.

"It's been a long day Emma. Why don't you go rest for a while? We'll get the Lost Boys to tell us where Pan is." Emma immediately stiffened.

"No...I can't. We have to save Henry." The last thing she wanted to deal with was Milah….she quickly pulled back her mother. "I have to tell you something." Mary Margaret tilted her head, looking at Emma suspiciously.

"What is it?"

"Ever since we came here, I've been having these dreams…. dreams about Milah." Mary Margaret's eyes widened.

"As in Neal's mother?" she nodded. "Are you sure? Because Pan could be doing this to mess with you. I'm sure once we get off the island it'll stop." Emma opened her mouth to argue, but her eyes began to droop and she could feel the magic forcing her to sleep. As much as she hated to admit, she was afraid of the what the female pirate and witch could do to her. In her sleep she had no magic, she was defenseless. She crumpled against her mother fast asleep, the magic too strong for her to resist.

* * *

Review? PLEASE? but y'know...you don't have to...


	15. Teach Me Magic

And another chapter! Thanks for all those who followed/faved and/or reviewed! You guys are so awesome!

Milah's point of view is long overdue, so here it is! How will she react to the kiss and Hook's confession?

I don't own OUaT or any of the characters. Enjoy!

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 14

"Well we've been waiting long enough, dear. I'm sure they've made their confessions by now. Though I must warn you, it might not be easy to hear." Milah turned around to face the witch and shook her head.

"It doesn't matter. I have to know what Emma's secret is. It is the only way to destroy her."Cora waved her hand and an image appeared.

"Well then by all means, dear. Let's watch." The image began to move. Emma was crouched in front of her son, she was crying. It was actually quite a pretty picture to Milah, _tears really suited the blonde._

"My secret is.."

"Stop!" Milah suddenly cried. Cora froze the image and looked at her, confused.

"I would like to hear Killian's secret. He did have to confess, right?" The witch nodded. "Then show me his first." The image changed as Cora waved her hand again and the pirate appeared facing Emma.

_"It's what the kiss exposed...My secret is...I never thought I would be capable of letting go of my first love, my Milah. To believe I could find someone else, that is until I met you."_ The image vanished and Milah stood still, her face blank. She no longer wanted to hear Emma's secret.

"Kiss?" Milah whispered. "What kiss?" Cora silently flapped her hand, the cave scene disappeared, and another one appeared.

* * *

"Perhaps a little gratitude is in order now?" Killian grinned and tapped his lip several times. G_ods, how I've missed his flirting._ Emma smiled.

"Yeah, that's what the 'thank you' was for." Killian stepped closer, eyebrow raised.

"Is that all your father's life is worth to you?" The blonde shook her head.

"Please, you couldn't handle it." Milah gritted her teeth. _Was Emma flirting back?_

"Perhaps you're the one who couldn't handle it." The two gazed at each other, and Cora nearly snorted at all the sexual tension between the two. Suddenly, Emma's hands reached out, grabbed the lapels of Killian's coat, and she crushed their lips together. Nothing but the raw sounds of lips being met over and over again filled Milah's ears, with faces pressed together and hands deep in each other's hair was all she could see. It had, surprisingly, taken weeks for Killian to finally kiss her, and when he did it was bruising, almost possessive to prove he had taken yet another man's wife. It nothing like the one she was seeing. She could see Emma and Killian were desperate, passionate, and _in love_. Lips she had known so intimately, no longer belonged to her. She turned away from the scene and swiped at the tears she didn't notice had fallen. _Killian had never kissed me like that, never wanted me so passionately like that ….was what we had even love? _

* * *

"You know, this wasn't entirely unexpected," Milah finally said turning back to Cora, who thankfully gotten rid of the image. "He is a man after all. He was bound to move on, sooner or later." Cora looked shocked.

"What are you saying, dear? You no longer wish to exact vengeance on Emma?"

"Oh no, I will have my revenge." She faced the witch. "But I want you to teach me magic. I want you to as part of our deal." The witch contemplated the idea.

"Why the sudden interest in magic?" She saw Milah's fists clenched at her sides.

"Because _I_ want to be the one who hurts Emma!" she cried, "_I_ want to be the cause of her pain and misery, hurt her like she did to me! _I_ want to be the one who gets to kill her! Not you." Cora smiled, just the attitude she was looking for. She held out her hands.

"Place your hands on mine." When Milah did, Cora squeezed them. Milah immediately felt a jolt of pain and tried to let go, but Cora held on tight. _What the..?_ The pain began to subside and gave way to a calming sensation. She closed her eyes, feeling the magic swirl around and then her hands were released. She opened them to see the witch grinning.

"Normally, this would never have been possible, transferring magic like this," she said, "But this is a special circumstance. Count yourself lucky, dear." She clapped her hands together. "Enough chatting, let's begin."

ooooooooooooooo

"Ugh!" Milah growled. "Why the bloody hell can't I do anything?" After having spent a _very long_ time going over just the very basics of spell casting, Cora let her do it on her own. Unfortunately, it was a lot harder than it looked.

"Magic is something you feel," Cora said, shrugging. "You're thinking too much."

"Or maybe, I need a better teacher!" _Bloody witch flaunting her powers…_ Cora raised an eyebrow.

"Remember dear, you came to me wanting to learn, not the other way around. The only thing holding you back...is, well, you." Milah sighed.

"Tell me what to do again."

"Close your eyes and hold out your hand, closed in a fist," the witch instructed. She did. "What are you feeling?" _Easy answer._

"Anger."

"Good. Anger is a very powerful weapon. Now, embrace that anger….and release it." Milah took a deep breath. She opened her eyes and slowly unclenched her hand, her eyes widened as she saw a ball of flame appear in her palm. It burned for a few seconds before it disappeared. She turned to Cora.

"Good. Very good," the witch praised, "But you can do even better."

"How?"

"With a live target of course."

* * *

Milah's eyes darkened as Emma appeared, Cora chaining her up as usual. "Well there she is," Cora said with a flourish of her arm. "I'm sure there won't be any objection."

"Not from me," Milah replied. She flexed her fingers, itching to do some major damage on the savior and she took pleasure in the brief look of fear on Emma's face as she struggled against the chains. _No, no, there's nothing to be afraid of….not yet._

"Let me go!" the blonde yelled. "Fight me fairly you coward!"

"But this is so much more fun!" She turned to Cora. "Tell me again."

"Close your eyes and hold out your palm facing Emma." She did. "What are you feeling?"

"Hate," she answered.

"Oh, wonderful! They say love can overpower anything, but so can hate. Now, accept those feelings, give in to the hate." Milah began to sweat, the overwhelming amount of hate fueling her magic was becoming unbearable. "Open your eyes. Is the object of your hate in front of you?" She opened her eyes to see Emma and she felt like exploding, magic coursing through every inch of her.

"Yes," she croaked.

"What? Louder!" Cora commanded. Emma struggled, but looked on wide eyed.

"Yes."

"Louder!"

"YES!"

"Now, release it!" Milah let go of everything she was holding in, and a powerful burst of magic shot out from her hand, knocking her down, but a loud cry from Emma indicated that she had gotten her target. She got up on shaky legs to see Emma slumped against the chains, a large dark purple mark blooming next to her shoulder.

"Well done," she heard Cora say and the place began to shake. Emma disappeared.

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Milah stood silent as Cora walked up to her. "How are you feeling dear? That was quite the performance you displayed on the savior." The female pirate shrugged, her face bored. The witch knew it was a mask.

"Fine." Cora eyed her, her lips pursed.

"_Really_ dear, are you alright?" Milah whirled to face her, her facade gone and eyes shiny.

"No! Watching them kiss was as if Killian, himself had ripped my heart out for a second time. But that's why I'm alright now." She smiled slightly at Cora. "I no longer have a heart that can get hurt."

* * *

Ummm...review?


	16. Home

Hey there again! This is the last chapter with the gang in Neverland!

Thanks is so much for sticking with me, everyone whose read, followed, faved, and/or reviewed! Your reviews keep me going!

But I have to admit, Henry has a tendency for getting everyone worried...first the curse then this, put that boy on a leash! Lol, jk jk but seriously...

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 15

Emma gasped awake and slowly shifted to an upright position. She looked around and saw no Lost Boys around or anyone else. Tears began streaming down her face as she pulled down the left strap of her tank top to see the throbbing, vicious purple bruise next to her shoulder. _Magic,_ she exhaled remembering what happened just moments ago, _Cora was teaching Milah MAGIC!_ She quickly adjusted her shirt and wiped her face when she heard some rustling behind her.

"Mary Margaret?" She said looking up.

"Hey, honey. How are you feeling now?" Her mother asked handing her some water. Emma wanted to shrug, but a stab of pain ran through her arm when she tried to move it.

"Fine." She accepted the water with her right hand.

"More dreams?" Startled, Emma nearly dropped the water pouch. She sighed, nothing escaped her mother.

"More like nightmares." She pushed herself up and walked behind some bushes to clean her mouth.

"If it makes you feel better, we know where Pan is," Mary Margaret said, hands in her pockets. "I was just about to wake you." Emma wiped her mouth.

"Yeah? And how'd you manage that, threatening them with Hook's hook?" Her mother's face turned soft.

"Actually, all they wanted was a mother... A family. I promised we'd go home together, if they told us where Pan was." Emma cleared her throat hastily.

"So where is he?"

"His 'Thinking Tree.' Don't worry, me and Regina will take you there."

"And the guys?" She asked handing the pouch back.

"They're gonna get the ship ready to fly."

"Then what are we waiting for?" The two began to walk. "Hold on." Emma turned to Mary Margaret. "Did you tell anyone about my dreams?" Her mother frowned.

"No...was I supposed to?" When Emma didn't say anything, Mary Margaret put an arm around her daughter's shoulder, not noticing her wince. "Once we leave, I'm sure they'll stop. Trust me, it's just Pan trying to distract you." Emma tried to smile.

"Yeah, that's probably it."

* * *

He was so close. Pan was right in front of her, taunting her with the fact that Henry's heart was inside of him. That she was stuck to the Tree of Regret because she had plenty of it. "I have your son's heart inside of me. I can feel just how much you let him down, time after time." _Damn kid, when I get my hands on you..._ "And what about dear Milah? Oh, I know all about that," he said smirking at Emma's shocked expression. "Tsk. How does it feel to be responsible for her broken heart?"

"Leave her alone!" Mary Margaret said to the right of her. Pan focused his attention to her mother. "Maybe I should. After all, what chance did Emma have being a good mother? Look at the example you set, abandoning her for twenty eight years!" Mary Margaret held her chin up defiantly.

"Are you done?" Regina asked annoyed, on the left. Pan walked toward her, smiling.

"And what about the Evil Queen? You must have more regret than the both of them." She rolled her eyes.

"I've tortured, killed, and hurt hundreds of people. I should be filled with regret….Only, I'm _not_." Regina snapped at the constricting vines, releasing all three of them. And without hesitation, she plunged her hand inside the boy's chest, much to his, Emma's and Mary Margaret's surprise. Pulling back she held Henry's heart in her hand. Pan's mouth was slacked as he fell to his knees, and Pandora's Box tumbled out of his grasp. Regina bent down to pick it up.

"Now, let's go save Henry." Emma let the others walk ahead before she grabbed Pan by the collar.

"I'm giving you one chance at answering this. Lie and I'll run you through with my sword. Are you the one whose been giving me dreams about Milah?" No longer immortal, Pan looked up terrified.

"No! All I know is that you've been having dreams about her." _If Pan wasn't behind this…. what does this mean?_ She dropped him and ran to catch up with the others. The Lost Boys had already been loaded up, the only thing to do before they left was put Henry's heart back in. Everyone crowded around as Regina pushed it back into his chest. They all held their breaths waiting. _Please Henry, wake up._

"Are we too late?" Emma asked searching Regina's face. The brunette shook her head.

"Henry? Honey?" A moment later his eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath. _Oh thank god!_ He sat up and embraced both mothers. Emma held on to him tightly.

"I'm sorry I wanted to save magic. I...I wanted to be a hero," he said looking around at all the relieved faces.

"There's plenty of time for that later. Now it's time to rest," she heard David say.

"Welcome back, young sir. Only the best for our guest of honor, don't you think? Captain's quarters." Emma couldn't stop smiling at her son, and she shot Hook a grateful smile.

"C'mon, I'll tuck you in," Regina offered. Emma gave Henry one last hug before he left. Now they could finally leave this godforsaken island. As the shadow shot out of the cannon and combined with the mast, she couldn't have been more relieved. The ship began to fly and she couldn't resist looking down. As Neverland became smaller and smaller, she prayed that Pan and her dreams of Milah would be left behind and the she no longer had to worry about them. But fate was never so kind to her.

* * *

The sun was shining as they stepped off the Jolly Roger and back onto the docks of Storybrooke. All the residents of city's residents had shown up and cheered for them as they got off.

"How does it feel to be home?" Emma asked amidst the celebration. Henry smiled.

"Better than I ever imagined." She felt her heart swell with happiness and she placed an arm around Henry.

"For a minute there, I didn't think we'd make it," she joked to the crowd.

"To Granny's!" Grumpy shouted. And a chorus of cheers rang out and they all made their way to the little diner to celebrate. Emma stumbled as she started walking and felt someone supporting her.

"Mary Margaret?"

"What's wrong Emma?" She shook her head.

"I feel really dizzy all of a sudden." Mary Margaret called David over.

"Let David take you home. We can celebrate together when you're feeling better." Emma had no energy to argue. The minute her head touched the pillow, she was asleep.

ooooooooooooooooooo

Emma woke up to a familiar position, chained to a wall. S_hit, not good, not good._ The sound of footsteps made her look up, and her stomach dropped. _Aw crap._

"Milah…."

"Back so soon, Savior?" Milah reached into the bag she was holding and blew all of the contents into Emma's face. "Well, now there is no escape."

* * *

Promise it gets better! Much more Captain Swan angst and a whole lot more hurt. Thanks for sticking with me this far!

So...review?


	17. Sleeping Curse

Hi again! So much love to everyone who had read, faved, followed, and/or reviewed. I totally love you guys!

And the battle with Milah begins!

_Will Hook ever find out? What will he do when he does? How will Emma escape? What's Milah's plan?_

Gosh, I know you have so much questions, but I promise all will be answered in the coming chapters. I hope you'll stick with me to find out!

I don't own OUaT or characters.

Remeber: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 16

Milah watched as Emma reunited with her son. _Are you happy holding your son in your arms, Emma? Yes, I want you to be happy. Then you'll know what true suffering is._

She couldn't remember the last time she held Bae, but was pretty sure her son no longer cared for after what she had done. Yet, she didn't regret a single moment of it. Life with Killian was everything she had ever dreamed of and more. Now it was nothing more than a past life.

After the images disappeared, Milah turned to Cora.

"What else can you do in terms of magic?" she asked. The witch smiled.

"Well dear, if you must know besides casting spells, I can teleport, shapeshift, steal hearts-"

"Wait! Did you just say you could change your shape?" Milah held her breath.

"Indeed." _Oh, this will work._ Noticing the smirk on the female pirate's face Cora raised an eyebrow. "Have a plan do you?"

"I do."

"Care to enlighten me on it, sweetheart?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

ooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Oh, you are a wicked girl," Cora laughed gleefully. "You really know how to claim retribution, don't you?" Milah shrugged. "You're serious about going all the way with this aren't you?"

"Nothing but the best for the savior, don't you think?" Milah asked. Cora smiled, _yes, I really like this girl. With her determination to kill Emma, it won't be long before I'm able to live again._

"Of course. Now why don't we put this grand plan of yours into action?" She produced the bag of Dream Dust. "If you blow all of this on Emma, she won't be able to awake in the real world. A sleeping curse of sorts."

"And the only way to wake her up would be…?"

"True Love's Kiss of course." Milah scrunched up her face. "My dear, True Love is very hard to come by. The love Killian feels for Emma doesn't mean that it's meant to be." Cora handed it to her.

"What are you even doing with something like this?" Milah asked holding it up. The witch smiled secretly.

"I've been saving it for a rainy day." She pocketed the bag.

"Well, it's storming like a bitch."

* * *

Emma arrived earlier than expected, but the sooner the better. Cora had to admit, for some strange reason, Milah had gotten quite good at magic, a bit _too_ good. Nevertheless, when Emma arrived, Cora let Milah have the honor of chaining her up. It wasn't so hard, just required a wave of her hand. Milah walked up to Emma, grinning, and it begins. The blonde looked up.

"Milah…."

"Back so soon, Savior?" She reached into her pocket and withdrew the bag. Dumping the contents out, she blew all of it on to Emma. "Well, now there is no escape." Emma squirmed against the chains.

"What'd you do this time?" she growled. _Since Emma couldn't escape anyway….why not?_ She leaned down, face to face with the younger woman.

"Well, this is the exact same powder I blew on you when we met remember? Just a little forced you to sleep, to come back here. But by blowing all of it, you can't wake up….meaning you're here to stay. To do whatever I please with you." Emma's eyes widened.

"Can't?" Milah drew her breath out noisily.

"Think of it like a sleeping curse. The only way you can escape is-"

"True Love's Kiss," She whispered. Milah laughed.

"Only, you don't have one! An orphan like you _doesn't deserve one_." She began pacing. "Say, would you like to see something really amazing?" Milah flicked her fingers sending little jolts of electricity, each one hitting Emma. "Impressive right?" She didn't say anything, but slightly jerked much to Milah's amusement. "That's quite a glare you're giving me, savior."

"You're gonna get a lot more than a glare when I get my hands on you!"

"Except..._you won't_." Milah flicked her hands faster, her anger starting to grow stronger, sending out more powerful blasts. Her grin grew wider hearing Emma cry out in pain. "Does the pain feel good Emma?" she asked breathing heavily when she finally stopped. The blonde, now slumped against the chains, was covered in patches of blue and black, her shirt was burned and torn, and she was bleeding in several spots. "That was what I felt every time I saw the two of you together." Emma lifted her head.

"Get over it!" she yelled. "You've been dead for three hundred years. Move on!" Milah walked up to her and gave a sharp sla.

"But see, _I can't_," she seethed, "I waited in this darkness everyday hoping to see Killian again! Because I love him! And you will not change that. When I take your body, he will realize that his feelings for you are nothing compared to what we had." She raised her hand to strike again.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Milah turned to the new voice and gasped.

"Killian….is that you?"

* * *

Hate to leave you there, but I must. Until the next chapter!

So...while you're waiting...write a quick review? Promise it'll pass the time!


	18. Killian

I'm on a roll with these chapters, and I just can't stop!

Oh my gosh! What's Hook doing there? Let's find out!

I don't own OUaT or the characters.

Remember: it takes hours to make, minutes to read, and seconds to review. Please review!

And enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 17

Emma looked up, despite the intense pain that seemed to be everywhere, at the pirate. "Hook?" _Oh god, he's really here!_

"Swan?" he called out visibly concerned. "What's going on?" He started walking toward her.

"Killian? Can it really be you?" Emma turned to see Milah. Her face practically glowing, and there were tears in her eyes. "My love, are you really here with me?" She watched as Hook stared at her in disbelief before he smiled.

"Milah?" He turned away from Emma and rushed to embrace Milah. Her heart thudded hard in her chest watching the two, and she tore her gaze away. _Why the hell does it hurt so much seeing them together?_

"I don't understand Milah, where am I? How are you here? And why is Emma hung up like that?" She looked back up to see Hook and Milah had separated, but were still holding each other at arms length.

"Go on Milah! Tell him that what you did to me!" Emma yelled. "How Cora's teaching you magic, all for the sake of hurting me! Because she thinks you love me." Hook looked down at Milah.

"Milah, is this true?" She hung her head.

"Yes." He brushed a stray piece of hair away from Milah's face.

"Darling, you shouldn't have...because I don't love Emma." _What?_ Emma struggled against the chains, the pain in her chest worse than the damage Milah had done._ What?_ "Why need her when I have you? You are my only true love." Tears began pouring out of Emma's eyes as the Milah reached up to kiss Hook.

"What the hell Hook?!" She cried. "Then what about what you said back in Echo cave?! That you were able to move on!" He turned to look at her before staring back down at Milah longingly.

"I was ashamed, that's why it was my darkest secret. I didn't want to give up my love for Milah and thought foolishly that just because we kissed, it meant that we had feelings for each other. Now I have Milah back, I no longer have any towards you." The weight of his words suffocated her and she couldn't hold back her sobs. _And to think I had started falling in love with him. I don't understand. Why is he acting like this?_

"She deserves to be punished," Milah announced suddenly causing Emma to look up at her, "Emma tried stealing from a pirate. If we were on a ship, she would have walked the plank. Since we are not, I think its only fair that I hurt her as much as she has hurt me." She turned to Hook. "Don't you agree?"

"Sounds about right." Emma looked at them both, her eyes landing on Hook's, horrified. _This is a mistake. Just a dream...this isn't real-_ A burst of pain from her leg caused her to cry out. Then another and another hit her, each more painful than the last.

"Hook, please make her stop," Emma gasped._ I don't know how much more I can take._ Another hit, this time her shoulder. "Hook!"

"Don't stop now love, you're looking absolutely wicked." He looked at Emma. "Forgive me, Swan, but I have my love back and I don't intend to lose her again. You will only get in the way and I can't have that." Emma knew it was useless to fight against the chains, but she couldn't help it.

"I thought you changed Hook! What happened?!" He smirked.

"Once a pirate, always a pirate." Her cries became louder as Milah hurled more attacks.

"Hook stop it!" A blast to her leg, arm, stomach, everything becoming numb. Her eyes stinging as fresh tears started forming. "Hook..." Her mouth could hardly move, "Hook...please..." An especially painful one to her chest, "Killian!" She cried. It was the first time she had ever said his true name. "Killian! Make her stop...please! Killian!"

"Sorry Love, but I choose Milah." The last and only thing she could hear before everything blacked out was the sound of her heart breaking over Hook's complete and utter betrayal.

* * *

Emma was thoroughly knocked out and Milah turned to Killian, except he was no longer there. Instead, in his place stood Cora, who was smoothing down her dress. Milah looked at the witch approvingly.

"Good work."

* * *

Please don't kill me! I just couldn't resist adding this twist to the story.

I hate Milah as much as everyone else and I guarantee that in the end, her pain will be much worse that what Emma is going through.

But I promised lots of hurt and angst and I hope that I've kept that promise.

Hope you stick with me till the end. Until then, please review!


End file.
